Question: Michael has 8 eggplants for every 18 bananas. Write the ratio of eggplants to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $8:18$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $8 \text{ to } 18$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{8}{18}=\dfrac{4}{9}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{4}{9}$ is the ratio of eggplants to bananas written as a simplified fraction.